1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vegetable and fruit processing device, and more particularly to a vegetable and fruit cutting device with a platform which can be adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vegetable and fruit cutting device is mainly a device having vertical blades and horizontal blades. When vegetable or fruit passes through the device, blades thereof may cut vegetables or fruits into strips or slices.
The common vegetable and fruit cutting device in the market is generally classified into two types. One type of the device is connecting a handle with a row of balanced blades, it exerts force downwardly from the top end of the vegetable or the fruit, and the vegetable or the fruit will be cut into slices by the blades. Then the device rotates about 90 degrees to the left or the right, and by repeating the above cutting process, the vegetable or the fruit will then be cut into strips. However, this type of device has two disadvantages. One is that the user is required to perform repeated actions of vertical cutting process to cut the vegetable or the fruit into strips, the other is that the user is not able to control the thickness of finished products.
Another type of the device comprises a slide-rail, a serrated-blade assembly and a flat-blade assembly disposed on the slide-rail. This device has a slide-rail that may move up or down in order to adjust the height thereof, thus the thicknesses of the slices or the strips of the vegetable or the fruit can be controlled by adjusting the height of the slide-rail. However, based on the existing technology, the above structure of the slide-rail is complicated and the manufacturing cost is comparatively high. Furthermore, it is easy to be blocked and therefore it is also unreliable in using.